User talk:Salubri/Archive 18
Birthday 2015 (To the tune of "Happy Birthday") Happy birthday dear Sal You're like a million years old Happy birthday dear Saaaaaaal Now go soul punch some scrubs --Xilinoc (talk) 12:40, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Have a great birthday Ghost Tyrant!!! Happy Birthday, Sal. I hope you have some fun. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:10, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ¡¡¡lɐS ʎɐpɥʇɹᴉq ʎddɐH Happy birthday Sal have a great one. Naruto 45 (talk) 23:57, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday o great puncher of souls. FutureQuincy (talk) 00:13, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thank You all for taking time to wish me a happy bday its much appreciated.-- Shaz Domino Hello, Salubri-san. Can you allow me to edit SternRitterMembers template, please? I want to add new known Sternritter power and so. Thank you very much.--The Omnipotent One (talk) 19:02, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete Shaz Domino? He is part of Sternritter.--The Omnipotent One (talk) 13:09, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Just wanna ask why'd you remove Shaz Domino from the list of Sternritters template? I thought the databook that says he is merely Gremmy's creation is not yet out, nor translated. Yatanogarasu (talk) 19:45, August 17, 2015 (UTC) A litte help Sal could you please take a look at user Nakebenihime talk page. We have been going back and forth over rather if Ichibe should be kidō master or not could you give your view on this matter? Naruto 45 (talk) 06:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Shaz Was that necessary? it was a sketch by Kubo is its a legit image...--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 06:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah i didnt add any of the actual novel stuff. The sketch was drawn by Kubo so there's not really any dispute over that. And yeah but it shows Shazs full design that we didnt get in the manga, so how could that possibly hurt the article?--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 06:49, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Unlock page Hey, I was wondering if you could unlock Izuru Kira page? --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 17:49, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Could you also unlock Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Rangiku Matsumoto vs. Bazz-B page please?--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 14:51, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Pernida Battle Hi Sal, so the Mayuri vs. Pernida page is in desperate need of updating. Could you unlock it so I can add information from the recent chapters? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:45, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Isn't White ichigo a fan name Re: Happy Birthday Well thank you!! Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Lille Barro I just wanted to let you now that the references on Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Lille Barro is messed because in the section, it's "" but it's suppose to be like this . --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 13:19, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Lille Barro I just wanted to let you now that the references on Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Lille Barro is messed because in the section, it's "" but the / is supposed be at the end. --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 13:20, October 8, 2015 (UTC) why did you change Nanao's edit back? The latest chapter confirms that Kyoukotsu is in fact Nanao's zanpakuto. Thats the reason why she is never shown using her zanpakuto. Why did you change the edit back?SageM (talk) 05:55, November 5, 2015 (UTC)SageMSageM (talk) 05:59, November 5, 2015 (UTC)SageM Fight Summary Just wondering, would it be possible for me to join the Fight Summary Team? What would I need to do to join? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:35, December 17, 2015 (UTC) All right, thank you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:45, December 17, 2015 (UTC) MythdonsRevenge As I have been trying to point out to SunXia, MythdonsRevenge is solely a Gamergate troll here to harass and mock me. His edits have only been to antagonize me and treat me as a villain because he is here from Gamergate websites and I have been made a target. Please ban him. He is only here because this is the only wikia where I am active and that the Gamergate trolls know I've been not welcomed because of my actions in the past. Please. The central Wikia staff haven't responded to my request yet and this situation is getting out of hand. SunXia dislikes me, I know that much, but MythdonsRevenge is only fanning those flames and he's staying within the rules to get on your good side while making me out to be a multi-wiki vandal and villain. I'm sorry for whatever mistakes I've made but it is all for benefiting this place.—Ryulong (琉竜) 00:27, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Gradient Help Hello I am starting a wiki but can I be referred to the template source on how to edit this bar as I too would like a gradient on my new wiki: http://imgur.com/DePyoE3 Cmpukesy (talk) 23:07, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Voting Sure thing, agree completely there. I've been thinking for a while that we need to look at the edit requirement rules too. While they served their purpose very well at the time in stopping the irregular voting problem, it never resulted in a noticeable increase in people editing the articles. Very few people vote anymore and I think we should remove that part of it. If a problem crops up again we can always review it if need be. I think being more open with who can vote would play in to efforts to improve the community side of the wiki. That's my take on it anyway. 13:49, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry if I was being rude. But, how so? --Invasiongineer059 (talk) 00:15, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Aizen KS I'm posting this here since the thread is locked. Ok, first of all there's no need to call me a disrespectful fanboy just because we disagree on certain matters. Let's keep it civil, shall we? I just wanted to inform you that your statement that Yhwach stole Yama's Bankai because noone else could is incorrect. In chapter 510:12, after having stolen Yama's Bankai, Yhwach said: "It's not that we cannot steal your Bankai. But your power is too enormous for someone other than myself to handle. That's why I ordered Royd not to do anything before I came back." It was never my intention to start an argument, just to throw in my two cents on the matter. In your original post you presented different possibilities concerning Reiatsu use and I didn't see a problem with expanding on those theories with a few of my own. I apologize if you saw it as a challenge to your authority. Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 15:34, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Page protection Hello, would you be inclined to not protect pages until after they've been updated? With the newer schedule, Xil is not usually around to do much and very rarely do other admins/committee members help with chapter updates. That basically leaves me, and I would appreciate it if I didn't have to post my summaries on talk pages in order to get them on pages. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:28, February 10, 2016 (UTC) OK, but when does this happen? There were literally four people making updates, and none of them were speculatory. In all the time I've been here what you described has never happened. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:58, February 10, 2016 (UTC) I seriously doubt that is the case because Kisuke Urahara was not protected yet he played as large a role as Yoruichi and Askin did. And when 659 came out, when no pages were protected, this did not happen to any character's page. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:07, February 10, 2016 (UTC) OK, thank you. Should it not be beneficial I will undo the vandalism and you can go back to normal Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:32, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Shaz Domino a Sternritter Now that it has been determined that Shaz Domino is a Sternritter with the designation Sigma, can you please add him to this list? Or has it been decided by the committee to have him remain off the list for non-canon reasons? Please advise, I am curious. Yatanogarasu (talk) 22:19, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Yatanogarasu (talk) 22:58, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Birthday Yeah, as soon as I woke up with morning I immediately began cowering under my bed out of fear. It's pretty dank down here.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:32, March 13, 2016 (UTC) First may I say closing the discussion before I had a chance to give my counter statement and acknowledge that I was wrong while you are right, was not cool. However we actually do see a Vastos Lordes, in action. Tia Harribel. Also I was referring to the Shiro possessed Hollow Ichigo. Also It is not a stretch to logically deduce that Grimmjow who was implied to be an Adjuchas when turned is able to blow Luppi, who managed to survive an encounter with several powerful reapers, away with one cero, that arrancar are stronger then many menos, possibly an Adjuchas Arrancar is able to fight on par with a Vastos Lordes. Also Zangetsu was a bit more than JUST a zanpakuto spirit. Menos Grande is a rank that is divided into 3 tiers of hollow, when I said just a hollow I meant a common one like Grand Fisher, Acid Wire, Fish Bone D, or Numb Chandellier. I did not mean White's history prior to creation as that doesn't exist, I meant what he did after being siked on people by Aizen to White's defeat, we don't know if he made any detours or beelined it towards destiny. Also the Inner Hollow to my understanding was a result of the shattered shaft waking the pathogen latent in Ichigo's system up. I am sorry I was going off of incorrect information. You poked hole in my reasoning by bringing light to information I did not previously have. Also the Visords took hollowfied forms albeit temporarily, thus my suggestion of FORMER PSUEDO Hollows. Also with Yhwach I was using some dark humor. Honestly it feels like you were trying to bite my head off in your response. However you did make a slight mistake as White influenced Zangetsu. Also White was an artificial hollow but a hollow none the less, as a cloned sheep is still a sheep, it just is also a clone. Whether a being is made as the Lord Almighty intended, or in a lab with a test tube a being is still what it is. Alright now if I come of as downright angry instead of only slightly miffed, I am sorry as that is not my intention. I wish I had all the right, Tite Kubo approved information but I don't, however you seem to....Can you please tell me if Ulquiorra was an Adjuchas or Vastos Lordes before he became an Arrancar? Also why Yhwach needs to consume souls to avoid falling into a senseless slumber?Korog (talk) 04:05, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Help I don't mean to bother you, but may you do something about a user named Granman? I banned him on one of my other wikis for his disruptive behavior and he's been following me to other wikis, including this one, and harassing me. Any help would be greatly appreciated, sir. Mr.Rig and Zig 20:19, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Gerard Battles Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, and pretty sure your planning on working on the Gerard battles, but I was wondering if it was possible, to give him two separate battles: Gerard Valkyrie vs The Gotei 13 & The Visords Gerard Valkyrie vs Kenpachi Zaraki The reason why I ask, is because you could make a page with Gerard fighting the whole Gotei 13 & the Visords, because right now its turning into a completely Gerard vs Kenpachi fight (And Toshiro & Byakyua are playing a supportive role in it), and I think it would too much if you add everything else into the same page from when Gerard confronted everyone and I think it would be better if you have a page with just Gerard fighting off the the Gotei 13 & Visords and having it interrupted by Kenpachi CoolJazzman (talk) 08:17, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Yachiru I don't understand why the Gerard battle in Yachiru's history section has to be removed. It's not making any assumptions/speculations and it still flows with the rest of the article, even if we don't know what she is yet. Also the presents her as still missing which is false. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:10, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Byakuya Technique I'm wondering why you removed my edits to Byakuya. I read the RAWs and copied the technique character for character onto the wikia. Its 奥義(Secret Technique): 一咬(one, bite) 千刃花(thousand, blade, flower) (Ougi: Ikka Senjinka). "Ikkasen Jinka" is clearly wrong spacing so I corrected it. Marethyu (talk) 00:54, April 22, 2016 (UTC) It's been a week. Can an official translator fix it already? Marethyu (talk) 00:33, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Yhwach's page I like to ask if you could please unlock Yhwach's page, so we can add some information regarding to his weaknesses. His page has been locked for quite some time already, so please? Yatanogarasu (talk) 05:24, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Okay, but should we still unlock Yhwach's page, so we can make other edits like personality, history, etc? Yatanogarasu (talk) 16:48, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for unlocking the page. So should we wait for a thorough analysis before adding a weakness section? Yatanogarasu (talk) 02:55, April 27, 2016 (UTC) If the page was unlocked, how am I still unable to make edits to Yhwach's page as well. There's a weakness section we would all like to input, but every time I try to do so, the page informs me that it's protected still. Sal, can you unlock the page again so I can also edit the page like Xillinoc and a few others can?Poweltav (talk) 16:42, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Edit/Delete If it's not too much to ask... Why is that you deleted the part I writed in Don Kanonji discusion? Setokayba (talk) 11:37, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Protection In the future, could you please wait to protect pages until they've been updated like we had agreed? I was nearly finished updating Yhwach's page when it got protected and nullified all I had put into it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 10:13, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Messaging user Hey man i have a question for you. why did you remove the melded hollow powers from the ichigo/powers and abilities page ? Saint lazarus (talk) 11:49, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Ryuken Why is his page permanently protected? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 10:41, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Aizen's Zanpakuto Whoa. Did I miss something? In what way was the discussion finished? What solution has been found? --'Koto'Talk Page- 02:19, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Please, by all means, correct me if i'm wrong, but I am under the impression that you archived the talk page prematurely simply because you were wrong and/or unwilling to see my viewpoint? Come on, give me something.--'Koto'Talk Page- 14:20, July 26, 2016 (UTC) I don't have a side in the debate, but I agree that was pretty poor talk page etiquette to archive it while there are still outstanding arguments on a side. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:52, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Not just poor, but outright wrong.--'Koto'Talk Page- 20:52, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Todays Block I responded to Schiffy because he messaged me, as I am not in the habit of ignoring people who message me and Schiffy made a fair point. I thought it quite clear cut that the charge of "inserting false info/lying" was incorrect. In my view it is only fair that the policy that was actually broken be applied instead, as I'm sure you can agree. I fully intended to leave you a message explaining that and warn him (have now done so), but between keeping up with the edits to the pages and other things I have to do off the wiki was a more pressing issue at the time and I lost track of that. That is my fault, please do not take it as a deliberate act of disrespect to you. On the (sort of, weirdly) bright side, as you say one more chapter, so probably the vandals and over enthusiastic editors who disregard policy lose interest in the wiki since it will all be old news and don't cause a fuss anymore! Regards, 16:02, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the b-day wishes. From one ancient mummified corpse to another �� -- 22:26, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Unblocking Hey Sal, may you please remove the protection from Yhwach's page now? I know the reason you did it because of it being a High Traffic page, and I don't know what that is. But bleach is over and done with now, so I don't see any reason the protect any pages anymore.Poweltav (talk) 01:12, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Lá Breithe Shona Duit Happy Birthday dude!!! Another day younger!! Happy Birthday Sal, Have a good one 20:40, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sal.4orty5ive (talk) 20:41, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Sal! Party hardy, my brother! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:43, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sal. Hope you're getting your celebratory soul punches in. FutureEeveeKing13 (talk) 20:56, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sal. Rengi and Yamatoto also send their regards.-- 10:44, August 11, 2016 (UTC)